


Kaito and Kokichi are dumbasses and Shuichi is dead :)))

by atarixy



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: "Come on duck, "Hey! (Bum bum bum) Got any grapes? The man said, "Hey! (Bum bum bum) Got any grapes?" The man said, "Hey! (Bum bum bum) got any glue?" "What" "Got any glue?" "No, "How 'bout, "No, "THAT'S IT! If you don't stay away, A duck walked up to a lemonade stand And he said to the man, Death, Duck - Freeform, I'll glue you to a tree and leave you there all day, M/M, Multi, Sexy Time, haha - Freeform, lemonade's all we've ever sold. Why not give it a go?" The duck said, like I said yesterday We just sell lemonade OK? Why not give it a try?" The duck said, look - Freeform, no more braincells, sad face, stuck So don't get to close!" The duck said, this is getting old. I mean, why would I– oh!" And one more question for you; "Got any grapes?" (Bum bum bum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23417686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atarixy/pseuds/atarixy
Summary: :( no more sexy
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	Kaito and Kokichi are dumbasses and Shuichi is dead :)))

**Author's Note:**

> :)

so like kokichi is playing a weeb game sexy. "oh wow this slaps" kaito said and he started dancing. kokichi then gets up and starts dancing also ans the song thats playing is carmelldasen UWUWUW SEXY SONG. 

then shuichi comes home super confused and grape man and sailor moon kaito turn their heads to shuichi 

"Hello shuichi, would you like to join us" they said at the same time very in sync

"what the fuck"

suddenly the midget and spikey boy are wearing black robes as they started chanting.

"lets do the fork in the garbage disposal."

but alas that kills shuichi :( big sexy sad oh no.

"Ms kesha?" kockitchy said

"mS KeShaAAA" 

"oh my fucking god she dead" lumianey of morons said :(

then its funeral time 

the duck sang the duck song as shuichi wAs res erected. :) 

"o my god" kaito scremaes but that kills shhixhi again so he's dead forvee. 

what a sexy day.

**Author's Note:**

> please kudos ill suck dick


End file.
